So Long Angela
by Irish Terrier
Summary: Angela Dies....ah yes, and until i get atleast 10 reviews i refuse to write another chapter (I am mean like that) well...I hope you like my story!


Angela sits in Chubbie's, ready to surprise Cory, Topanga, and mostly, Shawn. She'd left them all a note to go to Chubbie's at 3:30. She glances at her watch. Only a few more minutes.  
  
Topanga steps into Chubbies, glancing around.  
  
Shawn hurries Cory and Topanga along "Come on Cory. I don't want to keep angela waiting"  
  
Topanga steps into Chubbies, glancing around.  
  
Cory steps in with Topanga and Shawn and stops when he sees Angela.  
  
Topanga grinned and walked over to Angela. "Hey!"  
  
Shawn Grins "hey there Angela!!"  
  
She smiles. "Hey Cory! Topanga! Shawn!!" She hugs each, respectively and lightly rubs Shawn's back before releasing his embrace. "It's so good to be back!"  
  
Shawn nods.still Grinning "its good to have ya back"  
  
Topanga nodded, taking Cory's hand and sitting down.  
  
Cory sits down  
  
"I'm glad to be back," Angela smiles as she sits down across from Topanga and Cory, leaving space for Shawn.  
  
Shawn takes a seat next to Angela "so what's been going on??"  
  
"Not a lot...same old stuff. I missed you guys a lot. What have you been up to?"  
  
"Shawn frowns slightly for a second before answering " a lot. but i don't really want to talk about it. Its all kind of all depressing really"  
  
Cory nods his agreement. "It's over with now. But I was mugged and Topanga was hit by a car. But, obviously, we're all fine."  
  
Angela widens her eyes. "Oh, my gosh! That's awful!"  
  
Shawn Continues "And I was quite depressed really. But I got through it. With help from my best friend  
  
Cory smiles and nods. "I went through something like that, too...and he returned the favor."  
  
Topanga nods slightly, remembering the car incident.  
  
Cory says, "Hey, I'm hungry. How about we all get something to eat?"  
  
Topanga nods "Sounds great... You guys?" She asks everyone else.  
  
Shawn stands "Sounds great...how about that fondue place that just opened?"  
  
Angela shifts a bit. "Well, I'll go with you...but I'm not hungry." She puts on the mask she was so accustomed to wearing when this came up, and acts like nothing's wrong. She smiles.  
  
Cory doesn't notice at all and nods. "Sounds great. I like fondue."  
  
*Shawn frowns* "awe come on Angela....you have to have some fondue!!"  
  
Angela- "Well, maybe a little bit, but I'm really not that hungry."  
  
Topanga looks at her oddly, "So where are you staying?"  
  
Angela- "Me and my dad moved back...he and my mom are going to live together for...awhile."  
  
Shawn jumps up "come on!!"  
  
Topanga nods and stands up.  
  
Angela gets out of her seat, a bit slowly, but fast enough.  
  
Cory stands and allows Topanga to slide out. He takes her hand  
  
Angela walks beside Shawn.  
  
Topanga holds his hand, watching Angela closely...  
  
Shawn- "all right...lets race"  
  
Angela's eyes widen for just a second. "Um...maybe we shouldn't...I'm still kinda tired from the trip."  
  
Shawn turns toward Angela "what's wrong with u?"  
  
Angela looks him straight in the eye. "Don't ask that. Don't even ask what's wrong with me." Her voice softens. "I'm just tired from the trip is all. Sorry I snapped."  
  
Cory glances at all three of his friends, very very confused.  
  
Shawn frowns "No...No...I think its something else"  
  
Angela scoffs. "Shawn, you've gotten way too sensitive over time! Come on, let's go." She starts walking off.  
  
"is that a problem Angela??" Shawn says angrily  
  
Angela turns around. "No...you just seem over concerned. It's a long trip from here to New York I just got here today. I'm kind of tired. So what? Let's go."  
  
: Topanga watches them; she glances at Cory, confused.  
  
Cory glances back at Topanga and squeezes her hand for reassurance.  
  
Topanga gives a slight smile and a shrug.  
  
Shawn- "Well you seem to have changed as well...and I don't like it...I don't like it at all"  
  
Angela sighs, not turning back around to look at him. She feels the tears forming in the back of her eyes, and she wills herself not to cry. She shudders -- oh, great, now he was really going to be on her case.  
  
Topanga perked a brow slightly, looking at Angela,  
  
Angela clenches her fists and teeth, squeezing her eyes tightly.  
  
Shawn turns away from Angela and mumbles "fine, you don't want me to care...do u..well then fine...I wont!!"  
  
Angela whirls around, eyes glistening with tears. "You want to know what's wrong?! You really do?!"  
  
Cory flinches and takes a step back, his brows furrowing in confusion  
  
Topanga steps back with him.  
  
Shawn turns around to face Angela again "yeah...yeah actually I do"  
  
Angela Sighs "I have a malignant tumor in my right lung. It's making my body put too much calcium in my blood. It's called hypercalcemia"It makes my blood sugar level drop. I can't run or do anything you guys take for granted, because I could faint, go into a coma...or worse."  
  
Angela continues glaring. "Satisfied, Shawn? Now you know why I've changed." She turns from him so he does not see the tears that flow down her cheeks.  
  
Shawn looks down.."Angela...I..I don't ..I don't even know what to say...I'm so sorry....I mean.....I cant believe this would happen. to you of all people. I love you"  
  
Topanga looks at Shawn a bit surprised he'd said that...  
  
: Angela looks at Shawn incredulously He loved her? What did he mean? As a friend, or did he return the feelings she had for him?" Anyway, the real reason I'm home is to spend time with you guys before...the cancer wins me over." A silent tear speeds down her cheek at the thought.  
  
*Shawn feels tears forming in the back of his eyes "no Angela. .Don't die. You cant die.... you just cant ...I wont let you"  
  
Cory feels the tears in his eyes  
  
Angela repeats something from Les Miserables, "Yeah, Shawn. Forbid me to die. I may obey." She offers a tiny smile, but it quickly fades. She was beyond help now.  
  
Topanga takes in a deep breath  
  
A tear rolls down Shawn's cheek "Everyone I love dies. who's next...Cory?"  
  
Topanga turns toward Shawn "Don't say that Shawn." She says firmly. "Angela is alive and kicking."  
  
Something in Cory suddenly snaps. The sorrow and pity he felt was replaced with anger by Shawn's sharp comment. "I almost did die, Shawn!! So don't even joke about it, all right?!"  
  
Topanga looks at Cory, she mutters, "Well you're not the only one who almost died....."  
  
Shawn shakes his head "I'm so sorry cor..I didn't mean it like that..god I cant say anything right!"  
  
Angela emits a small sob. She hated this. They were fighting against each other, and it was her fault. If she could run, she would, but instead, she walks off, crying.  
  
Cory puts a hand on Topanga's shoulder. "I'm sorry, Topanga..." He looks at Shawn, the hot anger now replaced with numbness. He nods as he watches Angela walk off.  
  
Topanga looks up at Cory...  
  
"Angela..no..how could this happen." Shawn walks off in the opposite direction of Angela  
  
Cory shouts, "GUYS!!!!!" Angela hears and comes back, wiping her eyes. They wait on Shawn.  
  
Shawn continues walking the other way "I ain't goin' back..i'm never going back. I mean..whats there to go back for now..."  
  
Topanga looks at Angela, then at Cory.  
  
Angela watches Shawn walk off and cries silently. "If he's never coming back...then I will never die in peace. I only want to die that way, with my friends and family by my side..." She sniffs.  
  
Topanga starts crying, listening to Angela.  
  
Cory sighs. "I was going to say that we should spend our time together, having fun while we still can all be together as long as possible. There's no use in arguing." He holds Topanga closely, feeling a couple tears run down his cheek as well. Angela sighs and bows her head. " Shawn stops walking and sits down on a park bench. he mumbles to himself "they wont be looking for me...no one cares. and I hate my life. Make it end. make it end"  
  
Cory looks back at Shawn. Angela follows his gaze and starts walking towards him, even if it would take her awhile because she couldn't risk to run.  
  
Topanga watches.  
  
Shawn just sits and cries  
  
Finally, Angela reaches him and sits beside Shawn, feeling the tears in her eyes again.  
  
he covers his face with his hands, not wanting her to see him cry  
  
Topanga glances around, crying silently.  
  
Angela takes Shawns hands and forces them down. "Shawn, don't hide your emotions like I did. I want to see your true colors." She bites her lower lip.  
  
Shawn looks up at Angela"no u don't...i've seen to many people die. to many people I love. and i cant take it. I just cant  
  
Angela embraces Shawn as best she can. "If there was someway I could avoid dying, I'd do it in a heartbeat. But I can't, Shawn...I can't. But we can live all we can while I'm still alive...please, Shawn."  
  
*Shawn nods* "Angela. Ill do whatever i can to make your time alive the best it can be"  
  
She smiles and hugs him. "Thank you, Shawn."  
  
"and I know Cory and Topanga will too"  
  
Topanga looks up at Cory, glassy eyes. "Poor Shawn..."  
  
he nods as Cory nods his agreement with Topanga. "This has to be so hard for him."  
  
"Yeah...Very." She glances back at where Shawn and Angela were.  
  
Shawn forces a smile, for Angela's sake  
  
Angela takes in a deep breath and lightly kisses Shawn's lips, turning a little pink afterwards...  
  
Topanga glances around, "We should make plans on how to make Angela's time the best...."  
  
Shawn just stares at Angela  
  
Cory nods.  
  
Topanga- "...But how?"  
  
Angela looks back at Shawn, only hoping for the best...  
  
Cory thinks, biting his lower lip. "I'm not sure...  
  
Topanga nods.. "Me neither... Maybe we should just make it like old times?"  
  
Cory nods. "I think that'd be best.  
  
Angela glances down at the sidewalk. "Umm..."  
  
Shawn- "Ill do whatever u want...just name it"  
  
Angela looks into his eyes, sincerity very clear within them. "Okay, Shawn. Then tell me the truth.  
  
Shawn nods "About what?"  
  
"When you said you loved me...did you mean as a friend...or like Cory and Topanga?"  
  
Shawn smiles lightly "Like Cory and Topanga.... *long pause* I always wanted what they had with you Angela...."  
  
Angela pulls Shawn closer to her and smiles, a bit sadly. "I love you, Shawn."  
  
"I love you too Angela...I love you too.."  
  
Shawn holds her for a second and then gets up "so shall we go get some food now then??"  
  
Topanga shrugs and lets go of Cory's hand, walking inside the Fondue place  
  
Cory follows  
  
Angela smiles. "I won't have much...but that's okay. I'm with my friends. That's all that counts."  
  
Shawn takes her hand and helps her up...and together they walk toward the fondue place...Hand in hand  
  
Cory sits beside Topanga, rubbing his hands together. "mmmm fondue!!"  
  
Topanga looks at him, and laughs lightly. "Hungry Cory?"  
  
Cory Grins "Am I ever!"  
  
Topanga smiles, then looks over at Shawn and Angela and smiles broader.  
  
Shawn sits down across from Cory  
  
Angela sits down by Shawn and smiles at him lightly.  
  
Shawn reads the Menu "All right...so we'll get the Cheese fondue then??"  
  
*Cory nods* "yeah cheese sounds good...."  
  
Angela smiles  
  
Topanga glanced around for a moment, then at Cory, then at the other two. "This reminds me of old times...."  
  
Shawn tilts his head slightly to the side "what does. the fondue?? I don't get it"  
  
Cory says, "No...being together. All of us."  
  
Topanga looked at Shawn, then at Cory "No Cory, the fondue does." She shook her head slightly.  
  
Cory tilts his head. "Huh?"  
  
Angela sniggers.  
  
*Shawn looks at Topanga* "all right....I'm lost..."  
  
Topanga started to laugh silently, looking at the table.  
  
the waitress brings the fondue...they all...well everyone except for Angela eat...then they all go home.  
  
____________________________________________________________________________ ______  
  
A Few Days Later!!  
  
.Angela, holding hands with Shawn, walks behind Cory and Topanga as they hold hands. They were all on a trail through the park.  
  
Shawn- "its beautiful here..isnt it"  
  
Topanga swings Cory and her's hands as they walk.  
  
Cory swings his hand with hers, that goofy i-love-you grin on his face  
  
Angela nods in reply to Shawn. "It really is beautiful." She starts feeling a bit tired, even though they've just started. "Hey...can we sit down for a second, guys?"  
  
Shawn looks at Cory enviously. he had a girlfriend who probably wasn't gunna die anytime soon  
  
Topanga glances around, then behind them, "Sure Angela..."  
  
Feeling dizzy, Angela goes off to the side, letting go of Shawn's hand, settling onto the grass sort of roughly.  
  
Shawn looks at Angela worried.. "Angela are you ok?"  
  
Angela decides to lay down, feeling like she's just run a marathon. She can sense it coming...the darkness that would envelop her.  
  
Topanga glances at Cory, then at Shawn, swallowing hard  
  
"Cory. Cory something's happening"  
  
With about half her strength she would normally have, Angela checks her blood sugar with a little device that takes some blood from her arm. After ten seconds, she checks it. "Oh, God...it's so low."  
  
Shawn cries out "Angela no!!"  
  
Angela wonders how she didn't faint earlier. She looks at all her friends, her heart heavy. She knew this was the last time she would be able to physically see them.  
  
Topanga goes cold with fear, knowing one of her best friends was going to die. She trembles slightly.  
  
Angela mutters weakly "I...I can't die...it's too early...the doctors promised two more weeks..." She looks at Cory, who swallows the lump in his throat, his arms around Topanga. She then looks at everyone. "How can I sum up years' worth of memories into words?" she croaks  
  
Shawn looks down at Angela.the tears fall freely "not now Angela...not now...oh god...i'm not ready for this.."  
  
Tears run down Topanga's cheeks, listening to Angela, "We all love you Angela..."  
  
Angela weakly reaches for Shawn's hand. While Cory and Topanga were also her best friends, she wanted to be with Shawn more than anyone.: "And I love you all..."  
  
Topanga trembles even more, trying not to cry.  
  
Angela weakly lifts her head up towards Shawn. Seeing he wasn't getting the idea, she whispers, "One last kiss, Shawn..."  
  
"one last kiss" *Shawn repeats. finally accepting what was happening  
  
Topanga bites her lip, causing it to bleed.  
  
A tear rolls down Angela's cheek, feeling her energy being zapped by the second. Her head falls onto the grass, death's darkness nearly upon her. She whispers, "Shawn...one last kiss...please..."  
  
Shawn leans down and kisses her  
  
Topanga ignores the blood that runs down her chin, watching Shawn and Angela.  
  
Angela returns the kiss, weakly, but with as much love as she has. She looks upon all of her friends for a last time, swallowing the lump in her throat. "Thank you for making my last days the greatest..."  
  
Cory grabs a handkerchief and wipes away the blood coming from Topanga and then sighs. "The pleasure was all ours, Angela. We love you so much..."  
  
Shawn nods he couldn't find it in himself to say anything  
  
Topanga tried to give a weak smile, looking at Angela  
  
Angela nods and looks at Shawn, studying his face for a last time. "When you have moved on...when you can think of me and not cry, only remember the good times we had...move on. Find that special someone." And love her with all your heart, Shawn"  
  
Shawn nods "I will Angela....anything for you" *he says all this surprisingly calm*  
  
Having said all she needed, Angela closes her eyes and draws her final breath, letting the pains of this life go forever.  
  
Cory bows his head, shedding silent tears, holding Topanga tightly  
  
Topanga looks at Angeles body, thinking now it wasn't Angela, she'd left. Her best friend had left this world and there was nothing she could do about it. Her legs gave from beneath her.  
  
Cory startles and manages to catch Topanga, setting her down on the ground, also sitting down. He goes over to Shawn and hugs him.  
  
Shawn lets Cory hold him for a second. but then backs away..  
  
Cory recoils, slightly hurt...he thought Shawn would be grateful to have somebody to lean on...  
  
Shawn looks at Cory "I'm sorry cor....I think I just need to be alone right now" he walks off toward the park  
  
when he reaches the park he sits down on the bench and breaks down completely... sobs wracking his entire body. He cries for everyone he loved that died. he cries for everyone he ever hurt...he cries for Angela....and for Cory and Topanga....but mostly he cries for himself  
  
Cory looks up as the sun peaks through dark gray skies, a tear still rolling down his face. "Go in peace, Angela," he murmers. 


End file.
